


Meta-Frenemies

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: With the future quickly cementing, can Cisco get through to his best friend in time to save himself and her?





	Meta-Frenemies

**Author's Note:**

> When "Infantino Street" ended and left us this BEAUTIFUL cliffhanger, I said to myself "Sarah, there is NO WAY you are letting the season finale air without posting your take on how this fight finishes. Every single fic you've written the past three years has led up to this moment." So here's the product of that! :)
> 
> Basically, I knew that there were two lines that I HAD to work into this! One we KNOW is going to be one of the next sentences that comes out of Killer Frost's mouth from a shot we saw in the sizzle reel. The other is a VO by Cisco in the sizzle reel that we don't know for sure is in this scene...but it definitely seemed appropriate!
> 
> For those of you that saw all the leaked photos and footage from the season finale, you know that a certain favorite character of mine is coming back! This is my theory as to how she makes her VERY welcome return back to Earth-1! (Again, had to use her comic book name as I know that I'll be burned at the stake by my fellow fans if I use her show name.)
> 
> This is also my theory as to how we get to this moment tomorrow: http://flashtvnews.com/wp-content/gallery/finish-line-official/FLA323c_0028.jpg
> 
> I DO have to give credit where credit is due and say that some lines in here are partly inspired by this scene from The Magicians because GOD do I see similarities between Quentin and Cisco and Niffin!Alice and Killer Frost: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HrDIWsurlQ&t=18s
> 
> (Also, I don't know if it's obvious, but the vibe happens literally at the moment Iris dies. It's my representation of, as the summary says, the future cementing.)
> 
> I think the only Easter Eggs in here are callbacks to my favorite scenes from "Grodd Lives" and "Welcome to Earth-2"! The rest is just pure KillerVibe angst and Cynco fluff! ENJOY!!!! :D

“Caitlin, please!” Cisco yelled as Killer Frost walked toward him. “Don’t!”

“Bye, bye, Vibe,” she said, as her hands encased themselves in frost.

_Cisco suddenly saw himself by the pipeline with Barry._

_“Caitlin’s not the only thing Killer Frost took,” he said as he pulled a glove off of his hand._

_“Now, finally, I am free of you,” Savitar growled, grasping a terrified Iris._

_“Barry,” she pleaded._

_“Come to see how things turn out for Team Flash?” Killer Frost asked from the inside of a cell at Iron Heights._

_“I’m begging you, just…” Barry yelled._

_“Barry!” Iris cried._

_“No hands, no vibes,” Cisco said as he looked down and saw a cybernetic prosthetic where his hand should be._

_“You lose, Barry,” Savitar proclaimed before ejecting a blade from his armor._

_“NO!” Barry screamed as he ran toward the love of his life._

_“I’m glad that you did this to me,” Killer Frost said, glaring at Barry through her cell._

_Finally, he saw Savitar stab Iris through the heart and run away. Iris fell into Barry’s arms…lifeless._

“WAIT!” Cisco yelled. “You won! We’ll leave you alone. We won’t bother you anymore. We’ll let you go be Killer Frost, okay? Caitlin promised me that she’d never turn into you. If you have it in you to kill me, then you’ve already won. You’ve proven that you're stronger than her because this is something she would _never_ do.”

“That’s where you're wrong,” Killer Frost corrected him. “Caitlin _is_ strong. There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t feel her _fighting_ to get out. That’s why I have to do this. She loves you, Cisco. She won’t stop until she has nothing left to live for. And with Dad…and Ronnie gone…you’re it. I’m sorry…but I _have_ to do this.”

All of a sudden, Cisco heard the familiar sound a breach opening and watched as a red sonic blast knocked Killer Frost to the ground several feet in front of him. His guardian angel appeared in front of him and offered him her arm.

“Cindy,” he said, breathless.

“Get up,” she ordered.

Cisco grabbed onto her arm and she pulled him up.

“You came,” he noted with a huge smile on his face.

“I already let one partner die,” she said, looking Cisco straight in the eyes. “I’m not losing you, too.”

“Well, isn’t that sweet,” Killer Frost interrupted as she gracefully stood up.

Cindy put an arm up in front of Cisco, shielding him, and another up in front of her, aimed right at Killer Frost.

“You lay your icy hands on him, I shatter your nervous system,” she threatened.

“No,” he said, stopping her. “No, Cindy. It’s okay.”

“No!” she yelled, turning her face to him. “It’s not! I’m responsible for this! If I hadn’t gone after Kadabra…”

“Another psycho would still be roaming the multiverse,” he reminded her. “You did nothing wrong. Okay?”

“You lovebirds finished?” Killer Frost asked.

“It’s okay,” he said, gently grasping her arms and lowering them.

He walked in front of her and took off his goggles.

“Take them,” he said, handing them to Cindy.

“Say hi to Iris for me,” Killer Frost said, powering up once more.

“Go ahead,” Cisco surrendered. “I’m not gonna stop you. Hey, I’m living on borrowed time anyway, right? Ever since Dr. Wells killed me…? Dying…? I don’t fear that anymore. What I _am_ afraid of…is knowing what happens to you in the future.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

“I’m talking about the fact that Savitar needs something from you,” he explained. “Once he’s done with that, it’s over for you. And I don’t care if you’re Caitlin or Killer Frost or whoever! The one thing I know we’re all tired of is being used. All that pain and anger that turned you into this…that’s where that comes from. …And I’m _so sorry_ that I couldn’t take that pain away… You deserve everything. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be free. And like I said, I’m letting you go! But if you kill me right here, right now…there’s still going to be one person you’re not free of. And you and I both know that you can’t take him down by yourself. But together? If there’s anything you should remember from these past three years it’s that…together we can do anything.”

Cisco held his hand out. Killer Frost looked down at it and then looked Cisco in the eyes. Reluctantly, she grabbed his hand.

“Lead the way,” she said, sounding a little bit more like Caitlin for the first time in what felt like forever.

Cisco gave her a hopeful smile.

“I’m gonna need those,” he said, turning toward Cindy.

She walked toward him and handed the goggles back to him. She continued to walk forward.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Cisco asked.

“I’m coming with you,” she said, matter-of-factly.

Cisco let go of Killer Frost’s hand.

“Listen,” he said, walking toward Cindy and putting his hands on her hips. “You’re amazing and I trust you with my life…but this is something we have to do by ourselves. You can’t be in the middle of this.”

Cindy put her hands on his shoulders.

“Okay,” she said to Cisco’s surprise.

“Wait, really?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she answered. “I trust you, too. And I also vibed you in the future.”

“Oh, yeah?” Cisco asked. “What’d you see?”

“That you come back to me,” she said.

“Always,” he responded.

Cisco leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss—his promise to her that she wouldn’t lose him, too.

“Any longer and I might just change my mind,” Killer Frost yelled, getting their attention.

“I have to go,” Cisco said, stepping away from Cindy.

“Good luck,” she said, crossing her arms and taking a deep breath.

Cisco put his goggles on and opened a breach to Mount Buccellato. Him and Killer Frost stepped through, ready to defeat Savitar and change the future once and for all.


End file.
